


London: 2012 (Controlled)

by krisherdown



Series: Travelogue Anthology [10]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advice on how to prepare for an important match.  Could be considered a prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/831630">The Fine Art of French Loss</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	London: 2012 (Controlled)

While Julien has never won a title on the ATP level, tomorrow’s match would make up for all that misery. Tennis players don’t think in terms of winning Olympic medals so to be in the position to win a bronze medal is hard to even think about.

He never noticed how he gets when in such positions until Mika snaps, "Do you realize how much you’ve been fidgeting since we left the grounds? I thought Arnaud was a pain in the ass before _our_ Wimbledon final but you top that. If I was your opponent, I would be so happy to see you like this. No wonder you’ve never won a title."

Jo shakes his head, a mix of amazed he already had a guaranteed medal and amused it was with this wiseass. He struggles not to smile as he states, "He speaks as the sage doubles expert."

Julien replies, "Is stroking his ego the secret to your success?"

Richard is sitting with his laptop and trying to ignore the conversation but cannot resist throwing in, "If what Seb says is true, there was stroking of a different sort going on."

Jo bursts out laughing and says, "I’m not getting involved in sexual activity with you."

Mika gives an evil look at the laptop he’s now considering throwing. "If you’re chatting with Seb, kindly remind him of _his own_ activities with Arnaud."

"Like he hasn’t already mentioned that," Richard mutters, then wrinkles his nose. "Rather not have that conversation again."

Jo throws the nearby pillow at Richard, then whines, "I really didn’t need to think of our Davis Cup captain involved with your coach, much less with this one," pointing to Mika. "I’m heading back to my room," then stands up and leaves.

When the door closes, Mika says, "Where he’ll forget this conversation by listening to Gilles’ rambling. Or maybe he’ll Skype Gael this time. I can never keep the days straight with them. Anyway, you could be a good doubles partner, dear Richou, and help Benny along to the road toward third place. Next time I see you two, it should be on that medal podium because Jo and I have sufficiently psychologically worn down those Spaniards for you… well, Lopez, anyway. I don’t think that’s possible with Ferrer."

"Good night, Mika," Julien says, urging him toward the door.

Mika pulls Julien in close to whisper, "Thank me later." Julien replies by opening the door and shoving him out.

Richard says, "It’s your own fault for inviting them in the room, you know."

Julien collapses in the spot Jo was lying on the bed, then tilts his head toward Richard to ask, "Is he right about my fidgeting?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Hence why I’m on the laptop. Lie still."

"I thought you were doing that to ignore Mika." Julien realizes his fingers are tapping against his thigh and rests his palms flat on the mattress.

"That too." Richard picks up the laptop and walks over to the bed, nudging Julien’s arm to move over. "Now, I found some silly videos that might help."

Julien sits up, his shoulder touching Richard’s, as he focuses on the screen. He snorts upon realizing what this is. "You thought looking for the Wimbledon striptease was positive motivation?"

Richard shrugs in reply. "It’s French players winning at Wimbledon. So, yes, I do."

"Think Jo should be convinced to do that if they win the gold," Julien muses. Richard chuckles along, then Julien adds, "Better yet, the winner of this bronze medal match does that. We’re playing Feli and David, the two most lusted after guys on tour, so it would _definitely_ draw a crowd."

"Yeah but we want the crowd on _our_ side, not theirs. In that type of match, quite one-sided."

"What, you think the world doesn’t want to see my body?" Julien laughs, then realizes that Richard might be talking about himself. Not to be deterred, Julien sits up and throws his t-shirt off then goes for the drawstring of his sweatpants. "Just for that, your punishment is to have to deal with me in just my boxers." He slips off the sweats then returns to his position on the bed. "There you go. Drink it all in."

"Nice to know you’re relaxed," Richard dryly says, then returns his focus on the laptop.

"Now that’s unfair. You didn’t even give me a solid look."

"You think I’ve never seen your body before? You have a mole on your back that’s incredibly distracting and a scar on your upper thigh. You’re also still twitching, which I can feel due to the mattress."

Julien says in what he hopes is a teasing tone, "That’s not due to the match. That’s due to the sudden frostiness from your direction making me cold."

"It’s the lack of clothes that’s making you cold."

"I see. I’m on edge about the match while you’re on edge about sharing a bed while I’m wearing only boxers."

"I’m not sharing a bed with you. I have a room…"

"I really want to strip you right now," Julien blurts out. At the stunned silence of his doubles partner, he throws in, "Team solidarity."

"Seems you can’t control your mouth any more than you can control your fidgeting," Richard grumbles.

Now that this door has been opened, Julien doesn’t want it to shut. He takes the laptop from Richard’s hands and sets it back on the table. When he turns around, it’s then he notices he’s being watched and smirks. He doesn’t know why _he’s_ the one who feels cocky despite the rather vulnerable position of wearing just a pair of white boxers. "I’ll make you an offer you won’t refuse. No on-court stripping required. If we win, you have to relinquish control to me tomorrow night."

"Where…"

"I’m not intending to embarrass you in front of the press. I cannot make that promise about Mika and Jo but I can say _I_ won’t."

That finally gets a smile from Richard. He stands up so they are face to face, then whispers in Julien’s ear, "Mika is right. You thinking about sexual stuff keeps you from being on edge about the match. Very good to know for future reference." Richard barely grazes Julien’s hip as he slides past to grab the laptop and head for the exit. "Don’t worry. You _will_ be preparing for tomorrow night."

It takes a minute of silence before it occurs to Julien that he was likely duped… but he really hopes their conspiring leads to that bronze medal.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Llodra/Tsonga won silver, Benneteau/Gasquet won bronze at 2012 Olympics.  
> 2\. Llodra/Clement won 2007 Wimbledon and celebrated by [stripping on the court](http://youtu.be/KGctC7IKf-Q).  
> 3\. Seb is Sebastien Grosjean, Gasquet’s part-time coach and close friend of Clement.


End file.
